Jongin
by esdegan
Summary: Oh Sehun hanya tidak sadar kalau kedatangannya telah merubah hidup Kim Jongin 180 derajat. [exo/kaihun/boyxboy]
**Jongin**

 _unedited_.

* * *

Jongin bukan orang yang romantis, salah satu akibat dari putusnya dia dengan kekasihnya dulu. Ia hanya orang yang suka bekerja dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Ia hanya manusia biasa, harinya yang membosankan dan aktivitasnya yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Harinya cenderung membosankan, diisi dengan bekerja, bekerja dan terus bekerja. Jongin sebenarnya seorang CEO di salah satu kantor ternama di Seoul, biasanya dia akan keluar negri hanya untuk mendatangi rapat-rapat penting yang berurusan dengan kerja sama kantornya. Harinya masih sama, masih biasa saja walau dia bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Hingga seorang remaja pengangguran datang ke dalam hidupnya dan mengemis untuk tinggal dirumahnya beberapa hari.

Namanya Oh Sehun, seorang remaja berumur 20 tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi, 2 centi lebih pendek dari Jongin. Matanya jernih berwarna karamel, kulitnya putih dan rona pipinya yang selalu berubah warna merah muda tipis saat kedinginan. Oh Sehun hanya tidak sadar kalau kedatangannya di hidup Kim Jongin merubah hidup Jongin 180 derajat.

Pernah Jongin bertanya kenapa ia mau menampung remaja itu untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa menjawab. Mungkin karena ia kesepian, mungkin karena ia jenuh tidak ada yang menemani dan di ajak mengobrol.

Ini hari ketiga Sehun menampung di rumah Jongin, kerjaannya hanya tidur, menonton televisi dan memasak kalau lapar. Dan kini, Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang tertidur di sofa dengan selimutnya yang menutupi sebagian tubuh dan televisi yang menyala. Dengan hati-hati Jongin menepuk pipi Sehun, "Hey," tepukannya sedikit lebih keras, tapi Sehun tak kunjung bangun.

"Aku bawa makanan, kau tidak lapar, huh?" katanya lagi masih menepuk pipi Sehun yang mulai memerah. Apa Jongin terlalu keras menepuk pipi Sehun? Apa Sehun kedinginan? Jongin sedikit mengerti karena Sehun pernah meminjam selimut kemarin dan mengatakan ia tak pernah tahan dingin, wajahnya akan menggemaskan kalau ia kedinginan. Jongin hanya memaklumi, mengerti kalau Sehun hanya remaja labil.

Sehun sedikit mengintip dari bulu matanya, memandangi Jongin yang menenteng-nenteng kantung belanjaan di depan wajahnya. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum makan dari tadi siang. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari tidurnya, selimut yang membukusnya sedikit melorot dan meninggalkan jejak dingin di kulit lengannya. Jongin pernah berkata kalau ia ingin tinggal di rumah ini, ia tidak boleh menyentuh apapun yang menurut Jongin penting seperti remote AC. Jongin sangat menjaga suhu setiap ruangan agar sama, dan Sehun tidak diperbolehkan menambahkan atau mengurangi suhu AC. Dasar Jongin konyol.

Selesai mengucek matanya yang masih berat ia berkata, "Kau sudah pulang rupanya," dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Jongin.

"Aku membawa makanan." Ulang Jongin lagi, sedikit malas sebenarnya karena ia lelah.

Sehun bangkit seutuhnya, langkahnya terlihat terseret menuju dapur. Jongin sebenarnya sedikit kasihan dengan Sehun yang sedang di landa krisis ekonomi sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya di perguruan tinggi, Jongin dengar dari Sehun kalau dia di usir dari tempat tinggalnya karena menunggak empat bulan.

Sehun tampak mempersiapkan piring di atas meja makan setelah itu ia duduk dan menunggu Jongin untuk meletakkan kantung belanjaannya. "Hey, Jong! Cepat, malah melamun." oh, lihatlah, sekarang Sehun berlagak layaknya pemilik rumah.

Jongin mendengus lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun, meletakkan kantung belanjaannya agar Sehun dapat mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Kau bawa makanan enak. Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu apa, sih? Uangmu banyak, rumahmu bagus dan barang-barangmu mahal. Apakah kau termasuk orang penting di kantor?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jongin sedikit tertarik dengan makanan yang Sehun keluarkan.

Mereka makan dengan khitmat, suara dentingan piring dengan sendok sedikit meramaikan suasana sampai Sehun mengatakan, "Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

"M-maksudku, kau mau berbaik hati menampungku, memberikan makanan enak padaku setiap hari, kau tidak curiga padaku?" Sehun tampak sedikit hati-hati.

"Apa kau mau kucurigai?" Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, sedikit menggoda Sehun boleh juga. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menendang bokongmu yang malas itu keluat dari rumah. Apa kau hamil?"

"Huh?"

"Gelagatmu seperti orang hamil yang sukanya tidur bermalas-malasan sambil menonton acara talkshow di televisi."

"Aku tidak hamil!" Sehun memegang perutnya sendiri, air mukanya terlihat panik dan Jongin terkekeh geli sambil melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

* * *

Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh, Jongin rasa Sehun memang seperti orang hamil yang suka bermalas-malasan. Hari ini ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk melepas kepenatan selama bekerja menghasilkan uang yang tak tahu untuk apa itu. Dan hari ini sepertinya Jongin menunjukan gelagak 'bosan di rumah'.

"Mau ikut aku ke pantai tidak?" Sehun melebarkan matanya, lalu mengangguk semangat seperti anak kucing dengan mata berbinar. Sungguh menggemaskan dan Jongin harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik pipi Sehun yang memerah karena udara AC yang sejuk.

"Bawa pakaian, mungkin kita akan basah-basahan sedikit."

"Kita?" Sehun menggeleng geli, "Aku tidak mau basah-basahan, Jongin. Aku ingin bermain pasir." Terserahlah, Jongin sudah terlanjur malu dan merasa bodoh.

Selama perjalanan Jongin lebih sering melirik Sehun yang sedikit melipat sikunya dan menarik ujung tangan jaket agar menutupi jari-jarinya, pipinya yang putih menunjukan warna merah muda tipis, tak ayal Sehun sering menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang tertutup kain jaket dipipinya. Jongin menahan senyumnya dan mengecilkan suhu AC mobilnya.

Jongin benar soal basah-basahan di pantai, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang senang sekali menendang-nendang air laut yang datang dengan ombak kecil. Bahkan Sehun dapat melihat bagaimana Jongin tertawa kesenangan karena bermain air, ia baru sadar kalau tawa Jongin sedikit menghangatkan hatinya. Sejujurnya Sehun dari anak berkecukupan yang mencoba memandirikan diri, tapi ternyata ia malah menjadi seperti ini. Terjebak di dalam kehidupan yang tidak adil dan kenal dengan Jongin.

Hari kelimanya tinggal di rumah Jongin, hari itu dimana ia mendengar nada Jongin yang khawatir karenanya atau karena yang lain, saat itu Sehun sangat narsis. Tapi serius, Jongin saat itu membentak dirinya karena telat makan, alasannya sungguh bisa di tebak. Kata Jongin, ia tidak ingin Sehun sakit karena telat makan. Baru kali ini Sehun diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain Ibunya dan Baekhyun (teman sekampusnya dulu).

"Hey, Hun?" Sehun merona untuk suatu alasan. Dan ia lebih memilih menyibukan dengan pasir pantai dan membangun sesuatu seperti istana pasir dengan ember kecil yang di bawa Jongin.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik tinggal denganku," Sehun berhenti memainkan pasir, kepalanya tiba-tiba berat hanya untuk menoleh ke Jongin. "Kurasa aku merasa butuh saat kau tidak ada didekatku." Sehun rasanya ingin menangis terharu.

Walau interaksi mereka terbilang sedikit, tak ayal Jongin merasa sedikit senang karena ada yang menyambutnya pulang bekerja walau yang menyambutnya sedang tidur di atas sofa. Jongin merasa butuh, ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini saat pertama kali menerima Sehun untuk menampung dirumahnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, kurang dari seminggu."

Sehun menangis. Laki-laki akan terlihat lemah saat menangis, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena aku merasa senang."

* * *

End.

* * *

Apa ini? :v

Maafkan typo, semoga berminat/? mereview.


End file.
